


New Dog Or In This Case, Dogs

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, New dog, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Sam Wants a Dog, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Sam they can get a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dog Or In This Case, Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another story!! If you have any suggestion for this story, I'd love to hear them, like events that could happen. I'm going to go through comments on other parts and get some previous ideas.
> 
> Thanks a bunch for keeping this work alive.

Dean woke up and got up from the bed, stretching his back backwards.

Dean stumbled when he leaned back too far for his protruding stomach's weight.

He steadied himself and went in the connecting bathroom, going to the sink.

He washed his face and looked up. He was horrified.

"What the-"

Dean leaned forward and touched his face and chest.

"Where the fuck?"

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and turned around, seeing Cas getting out of bed.

He slammed the bathroom door, "Just getting ready. I'll be out soon!"

Cas frowned and went up to the door trying to turn the knob, it was locked.

"Why is the door locked? Dean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Cas twist the knob, "Then unlock the door."

"I'm busy."

Cas's voice got gruff, his Alpha voice, "Omega. Open the door."

Dean cursed, curse Cas and his status and his protective nature.

Curse his body for reacting to him.

"Omega!"

Dean jolted and moved towards the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. He was pulled into Cas's arms.

"Alpha?"

"I thought something was wrong with you,or the pup. Six months is a lot. Things can happen."

Dean mummbled.

Cas pulled back, "What?"

"I have acne all over my face. It's disgusting, I wanted to do something about it before you saw."

Cas laughed. And laughed, and laughed.

Dean smacked Cas's arm, "Don't laugh you asshat."

Cas's laughter died down, "I-I'm sorry. I-It's just- Y-You thought that just because you have like two pimples on your face That it would matter to me? I don't care babe, you can have a face full of pimples and I'd still love you. you It doesn't matter what's on your face."

Dean pouted, "But my beautiful face now has pimples."

Cas rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to Dean's face, squeezing and popping his two pimples.

"There. You're pretty again."

Dean smiled and laughed, "Thanks."

Cas nodded, "Now if you're done worrying about your face, I need to use the bathroom."

Dean nodded, "I'm taking a shower, do you want to join?"

Cas nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was relaxing on the couch, his arm hung over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach.

"De!"

Dean peeked out from his arm to see Sam and Cas coming towards him, Cas looked sheepish while Sam looked excited, "Ya?"

"Cassie said we could get a dog if you said okay!"

Dean sat up quick, causing him to doing his weight forward, almost falling off the couch but he caught himself, "What!?"

"Careful Dean."

Dean stood up and walked towards Cas, "You told him we could get a dog?! You know how I feel about dogs Cas!" Dean jabbed him in the chest.

"Does that mean we can't get a dog?"

Dean looked down to Sam, who had tears in his eyes.

Dean cursed quietly and turned to Sam, "We can get a dog Sammy. Go get ready."

Sam cheered and ran away. Dean turned back to Cas and crossed his arms.

Cas straightened, "Can was talking about his friend and how they have a dog and he just seemed so happy talking about the dog but he got really sad at the end. He looked up and asked if we could get a dog and I didn't have the heart to say no so I said ask you."

Dean flung his hands up, "So make me the had guy?"

Cas shook his head and walked up to Dean, pulling him in his arms, "I'm sorry. I know you don't like dogs. I can go tell Sam no."

Dean shook his head no and sighed, "No, no. We can get one. I'll just learn to like them. I mean, the one we get can't attack me like the one when I was little. It'll be one that's nice."

Cas nodded and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the pet store that Cas had found out that were selling puppies, Dean jumped at the dogs barking.

Cas looked at him and laced their hands together, leaning in, "You're okay. They won't hurt you."

Sam was walking ahead of them. He stopped and ran towards a group of golden retrievers.

"Hey buddy, want to pet a puppy?"

Sam squealed and nodded frantically, looking back at Cas and Dean.

Dean nodded, "Go ahead Sammy."

Sam took Dean's hand, "Come with me De!"

Dean froze when he was dragged into the fence holding the goldens.

Sam was already on the ground playing with the puppies. Cas went up to Dean and rubbed his shoulders, "Their just puppies. Their friendly."

Cas put light pressure on Dean's shoulders and pushed him down, Dean went.

When he was sitting down a puppy ran up to him and started licking him, Dean froze at first but started relaxing soon after.

The puppy licked Dean's arm and face. The dog licked Dean's stomach and he tensed up, the dog sending and stopping immediately and whimpering.

Cas bent down and pet the dog, "Its okay Dean. I think this one likes you though."

The dog barked happily and walked up to Dean's face, licking him.

Dean started laughing, "Okay. Okay. Sam, what one do you want?"

Sam thought for a moment, "That one." He pointed to the one that liked Dean.

Cas looked to the person who nodded and picked the dog up. Cas helped Dean up, taking Sam's hand.

They walked where the guy was and Cas signed the paperwork and paid for the dog.

They were walking out when Sam saw the German shepherds. He turned and stared at Cas and Dean.

Dean started shaking his head, "No, no. We already have one Sam-"

Cas interrupted, "C'mon babe, that dog clearly likes you. That can be your dog, let Sam have his own. Plus this one can have a friend."

Dean stared at the children, yes Cas was a child now because he was doing the puppy puppydog face with Sam. Dean sighed and gave in.

Sam squealed again and went to go pick out a German shepherd.

When they were finally leaving, they had two girl dogs in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we name them?"

Dean shrugged, "I like the name Lacey."

Cas nodded, "Lacey can be your dog. What do you want to name yours Sammy?"

Sam shrugged and looked around, his eyes landed in his batman toys and lit up.

"Harley!"

Dean smiled, "Like Harley Quinn?"

Sam nodded and hugged his dog, "I'm gonna go play with her! C'mon Harley!" The dog followed when Sam motioned and ran, running after Sam.

Cas pulled Dean into him and kissed him, "You're amazing. It's nice that you let Sam have his own."

Dean shrugged, "Well since he picked the one that liked me a lot, should get one that liked him. Help me unpack all the dog crap we bought for them."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was tucking Sam in.

"Do you want Harley to sleep with you Sammy?"

"Ya!"

Dean looked at Harley from where she was laying in the dog bed they had bought and patted the bed.

"C'mon girl. Harley come." She didn't listen at first but when Dean kept hitting the bed she finally came and hopped up on the bed.

Harley layer at the bottom of Sam's bed, staring at Dean.

"Good girl. Goodnight Sammy."

Dean turned off the light and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

Dean went to his room and went towards the bed, where Cas was already settled in.

"I'm glad we got obedient dogs. They listen good."

Cas hummed and settled down more.

Dean sighed as he layed down, turning to kiss Cas, "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Dean, love you."

Dean hummed his I love you.

He was just falling asleep when he heard whimpering. Dean turned over and saw Lacey trying to get on the bed.

"Looks like she wants to sleep with us."

Dean nodded, "Can you grab her? I don't really want to bend down." Dean felt Cas move and then felt little paws going across the bed and setteling at the end of his feet.

Dean smiled softly and rubbed his foot in her stomach lightly, "Goodnight Lace."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was woken from his very hot dream by twin tongues licking against his face.

"Oh my God. Ew. Sam get them away from me."

Sam giggled, "It's just like when Cassie kisses you De!"

Dean sat up and rubbed his face, "No. It's not. That is gross Sam, kissing Cas isn't."

Sam shook his head, "Ya it is! How can you kiss someone else? Yuck!"

Dean laughed, "Ya? Well just wait kiddo. Soon you'll be doing that with someone you love too."

Sam shook his head no, "Neverrr!"

Dean nodded and got out of bed, rubbing Sam's head, "Okay kiddo. Whatever you say."

Dean grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and felt the slick dripping down.

"Ah fuck."

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean was done he walked out of his room, Lacey was waiting for him.

"Hey girl. Come on, let's go get food."

The Golden followed him to the kitchen, where he poured a bowl of dry food for her and got himself some fruit and orange juice.

Cas walked in and smiled, "Really taken a liking to her, haven't you Dean?"

Dean looked up from his fruit to Cas, "Shut up."

Cas laughed and pat the dog on the head, sitting next to Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas and Dean were getting ready for bed when Lacey whined from the floor.

Dean looked down to her, "What's wrong Lacey?"

She jumped on the side of the bed, her paws pawing at the blanket.

Dean smiled and leant down and scooped her up, plopping her on the bed. He got in beside her, pulling her to his chest.

"Are you replacing me with Lace?"

Dean laughed and patted the bed, "Get in and snuggle my back."

Cas chuckled and did as told.


End file.
